Snapdragon
For other versions, see Snapdragon (disambiguation). }} Snapdragon is the second plant obtained in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It emits a wall of flames that hits all zombies in a 3x2 area in front of him, and the 2 tiles above and below him. The fire deals 1.5 normal damage shots per hit and can thaw chilled or frozen enemies, along with relighting Explorer Zombies' torches and Prospector Zombies' dynamite sticks. Origins Snapdragon is based on the flower ''Antirrhinum'', commonly known as the dragon flower or snapdragon in English. The name is also a pun, as Snapdragon's head is similar to that of a fictional European dragon, and Snapdragon can breathe fire. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Snapdragon releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of him, dealing 90 damages to all affected enemies. It will also instantly kill a Pharaoh Zombie, even if the pharaoh is still in its sarcophagus. Costumed The radius of the Plant Food ability is increased from a 3x3 area to a 4x3 area. Level upgrade Strategies Snapdragon is the first area of effect the player will obtain in the game, and can stay relevant in the later worlds. Its unique attack pattern allows for up to ten Snapdragons to stack their attack with each other, dealing great amounts of damage to single targets. This combined with Snapdragon's ability to hit multiple targets make Snapdragon a better choice than Bonk Choy for most targets. As a column of Snapdragons deals as much damage as a column of Bonk Choys, yet can hit more targets and has better range. However, Snapdragon still shares a great weakness with Bonk Choy, albeit at a lesser degree: Its low range allows zombies that can crush or deny defensive plants to have less trouble closing the distance and devastate the player's defense. Snapdragon also does not synergize well with ice-based plants as it can thaw enemies, and its ability to relight objects can be detrimental - Explorer Zombie poses a great threat in particular, as it can also instantly destroy plants. Snapdragon's Plant Food ability is quite notable compared to other plants'. Compared to Bonk Choy's, Snapdragon's deals more damage and has a more advantageous area placement, making Snapdragon a better choice when it comes to normal house defending as Bonk Choy's effect will be hindered by him hitting tiles further into your defense, which in fortunate conditions, will not be contested by zombies. Two Snapdragons placed in the second and fourth lane when linked by Tile Turnip in particular can cleanup most threats with the little issue with a single Plant Food. Because of its low effect range, Snapdragon should always be used in tandem with defensive plants. Infi-nut and Garlic stand out in particular - Infi-nut's Plant Food allows more Snapdragon to be placed in tiles normally reserved for defensive plants, and Garlic can create a Gloom-shroom-esque formation and protect Snapdragon. Slowing or stunning plants that are not ice-based such as Sap-fling, Stallia, Stunion and Kernel-pult can also buy more time for Snapdragon before the enemies can hurt him. Using Snapdragon in Frostbite Caves is very effective, as it can be planted behind a slider tile and function without the need of Garlic. However, Snapdragon can still be frozen, so freezing winds and Hunter Zombie can be a problem. In addition, Dodo Rider Zombie can easily bypass Snapdragons placed this way, so some support is needed. Plants that go well with Snapdragons are Sap-fling, Spikerock, and defensive plants. Sap-fling's slowing effect is not affected by fire-based attacks, allowing Snapdragon to do more damage. Spikerocks will remove the concern of Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge, as well as weaken zombies, giving Snapdragon an easier time. Due to Snapdragon's short range, defensive plants should be used to protect it. Shrinking Violet also works well with Snapdragon, as it doubles the damage that zombies take, allowing Snapdragons to take advantage of their area of effect and their high damage output to wreak havoc among the zombies. Unless you have other plants to kill them, avoid using Snapdragons in Arthur's Challenge when Imp Dragon Zombies are present, as they are immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, Snapdragon will have difficulty against Wizard Zombies as it lacks the necessary range to damage them before they can disable plants. Gallery Trivia *Planting ten Snapdragons in one level earns the player the achievement, "Dragon Age." *One of its costumes, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. **The fireman helmet is also meant to be ironic, since firefighters try to stop fires while Snapdragon literally fights with fire. *Before the 1.6.3 update in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it had smaller eyes. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs Zombies 2, its attack would not reignite torches of Explorer Zombies. *Snapdragon's attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them as the animation implies. This trait is shared with Fume-shroom. *If Snapdragon relights Explorer Zombie's torch while eating the Snapdragon, it will not be incinerated. *Although Snapdragon breathes out the fire, it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves and cannot warm other plants. *Its head can be seen on the pole under the construction imps at the end of the Lost City Part 1 map. *Its 2015 Birthdayz costume is a reference to the cupcake from the song "Mr. Right" sang by the singer Kim Chiu. *An ice counterpart of this plant, Cold Snapdragon, was released along with the Jurassic Marsh - Part 2 Party teasers. *When using Plant Food on him, the Snapdragon gains wings, referring to its almanac entry. **In Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, it has wings, despite not being fed Plant Food. See also *Dragon Age *Lizard Grass *Cold Snapdragon es:Boca de dragón fr:La gueule-de-dragon ru:Львиный зев pl:Snapdragon Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fire plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online gem premium plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces